Gatomon
Gatomon was both former characters and a former member of Myotismon's army in Digimon Adventures 01. There will be other Digimon, like Peckmon, Wormon, and other Digimon to join the heroes. Appearance Gatomon is a small Champion Level Digimon that looks like a white cat with a purple stripes on her tail, with purple tips of her ears, it fact gato is spanish for cat. She wears yellow gloves with red or orange stripes and three claws on her front paws. She suppost to have scars underneath her gloves. Her tail sometimes has a ring which gives her the ability to Digivolve into Angewomon. she also can stand on all fours or on her 2 hind feet. ''Digimon Adventures 01'' Gatomon's Tragic Past Gatomon was suppost to be one of the eight Digimon for the Eight DigiDestined but Gennai accidently dropped her Digi-Egg, because one of the Dark Masters, Piedmon attacked the castle in which the eggs were being taken care of. When she hatched, she spent a few years waiting for someone (Kari) but that someone never came. When she Digivolve into Salamon, she decided to search for that someone. Eventually she encountered a castle, which was owned by Myotismon. Myotismon did take her in but he didn't know that she was the 8th Digimon, but instead of caring for her, he decided to punish her if she stepped out of line and if she show Myotismon her angry eyes, and also tortured her by whipping her with his Crimson Lightning attack (Japanese version only). She eventually forgot who she was looking for and began working of Myotismon. As Gatomon Salamon eventually Digivolved into Gatomon and worked for Myotismon and befriended a Digimon named Wizardmon. She, Myotismon, DemiDevimon, and other Digimon went into a gateway to the real world to find the eighth DigiDestined. Eventually Gatomon found the 8th DigiDestined and just when she was about to kill Kari, she couldn't. Her best friend Wizardmon believed that Gatomon was the 8th Digimon and that she knew who the 8th DigiDestined was, and that all she had to do was look into her heart. When Kari, Tai, Agumon, Wizardmon, and Gatomon found out the Kari was the 8th DigiDestined and Gatomon was the 8th Digimon they knew that if Myotismon found out he would go after Kari, and kill both Kari and Gatomon. Betraying Myotismon When Gatomon and Wizardmon were looking for the tag and the Crest of Light, they knew that Myotismon has the tag and crest. However Myotismon knew that someone was going to betray him so he made a few copies of tag and crests. They tried to fight Myotismon but they were no match for him. At the same time Myotismon found out that Gatomon is the 8th Digimon. Gatomon then got captured by Myotismon and used her to find out who is the 8th DigiDestined. When Kari turned herself in to prevent others from being hurt, Gatomon tried to convince Myotismon that she wasn't the 8th DigiDestined, but it didn't work. When Wizardmon scarificed himself, Gatomon Digivolved into Angewomon and killed Myotismon with her Celestial Arrow attack. Attacks *'Lightning Paw/Lightning Claw' *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism' *'Neko Kick' *'Cat Tail' *'Cat Laser' Category:Digimon Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Feline Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Friend of the hero Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Humanoid Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed villains Category:Fighter Category:Feline Villains Category:Angel Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil